Star Wars: Clone Rebellion (Season 2) Trailer 1
by SaintOfAllSaints01
Summary: This is the trailer (possibly the first) to Star Wars: Clone Rebellion Season 2. While no new chapters will be posted as if yet, there'll be more in the future. I hope this small story part I made will be enough for you all to imagine how the future work will turn out.


**Star Wars: Clone Rebellion Season 2 Trailer:**

**I thought that since 'Clone Rebellion' Season 2 wouldn't be out for a bit, I might as well make up the trailer for what (I'm assuming) will be a future step in one of the chapters. No promises, but this is just a mere taste of what is yet to come.**

**Note: If you think I'm making stuff up as I go along with this trailer, examples with certain characters carrying roles that TCW didn't bring in, then you will need to see the first Season of Clone Rebellion to catch up. Though there are some error that need fixing ASAP, I won't be fixing them just yet...**

* * *

Fives, Kix, Jesse and Hardcase were being surrounded by Imperial Stormtroopers that were on the only escape route. Apparently a mission that they had been assigned on wasn't going so great and the lack of allies made this job of theirs a lot more difficult to accomplish.

Slowly, but surely, Fives and the team was being drawn back down a hall where large steel doors were shut. They had no idea what was on the opposite side, but it was the best chance they could take. Fives, Kix and Jesse fired their DC-15S' Carbine Blasters at the enemies while Hardcase fired his Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon, getting more confirmed kills than the others were. That was one of the benefits to carrying a big gun.

"Kix, get the damn door open!" Fives barked an order as they moved back faster and faster.

Kix complied to the command and went to the active controls to the right of the sealed mobile walls. His quick reaction to controls make things simplified in a situation like this. Recent training in the past four years had covered that motive for obeying personal skills in the battlefield. It made things somehow easier, as proven just now.

"The doors are open!" Kix announced loudly as he waved his left arm to his three brothers who continued to draw back.

Noticing the open breach, Five and the others all moved back faster, knowing that getting to cover would be the best option at this point. Blue blasts kept being served from both ends at an attempt to trade sorrows to one another. Apparently the small group of Clone Rebels was making more progress at that part, but they were still surrounded by the enemy.

Once Fives and the others were surely secured inside the room, Kix ordered the doors to seal back up and slow down the enemy from reaching them. But that didn't mean that their sanctuary was a permanent one...

Once the firing from the enemy had stopped, Fives, Jesse and Hardcase lowered their guard and looked around the room. There were uncountable crates of supplies around the room, some useless items as well, but...

"No exits?" Fives questioned loudly while his helmet rotated as he viewed the room. "Blast!"

"Uh, sir?" Jesse asks.

"We're dead in the water in here." Fives says before making the next order. "Get to cover, now! Don't make any delays!"

The team of four complied without any hesitations and went to search for their safe spots around the room. They didn't know what the numbers of their enemies were, but it was a clear fact that they were more secured than what Fives had right now.

Kix and Jesse managed to strode to one position behind a strong metal crate while Fives stood right behind them on top of another crate, that was at least eight feet higher than the ground.

Hardcase however was searching for a better position than what Fives, Kix and Jesse had chosen. He might've thought the same thoughts as the barrel of a Blaster at times, but he knew that staying in the same position as Fives and the others was a suicide call. He was surprised that he had considered that set back, but more astonished that Fives didn't call for it. Perhaps it was because staying together like true brothers was what he believed was the best solution. It was with that thought that Hardcase felt a bit alone.

Suddenly, he tripped over a box and fell face first into a giant crate that apparently didn't have a cover on straight and it fell off. Focused on the mistake he had just caused, Hardcase took a bit to get up and not trip on the same box again. He scrambled for his Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon and then observed the damage he had done. When looking at the giant box again however, all he could do was stare and drop his Cannon onto the ground.

Meanwhile with Fives and the others, the ARC Captain had taken his DC-17s out and strapped his DC-15S onto his belt, which was a small custom thing he had added a while back. He considered that strap to be a useful gesture. The ARC Captain continued to aim his weapons at the door, hoping to be able to pick a few Imperials off with the extra weapon available.

Kix and Jesse continued to aim their Carbines at the door, expecting it to blow open sooner or later so that the enemy could try to take them down. They didn't consider their Pistols for use, since they liked having bigger weapons of disposal.

Suddenly, the doors exploded open and the three Clones aimed their weapons at where the enemy would soon show up from. The explosion indicated that they were more than ready to deal with the four man group.

While this was important to focus on, Fives still had to ask himself where Hardcase had gone. I was simply like as if he had disappeared from existence and left them to fend for themselves. No, that wasn't the Hardcase they know at all. But what was he doing to avoid coming out?

The enemy then revealed themselves to the three men. A group of five Dark Troopers had busted in and appeared to be planning to destroy the room. This came as an unexpected surprise to Fives. He has expected it to be more Clones being sent as cannon fodder for the enemy, but instead they had sent in Droids to finish them. The issue with these Droids was that they were more efficient than the Imperials were.

"Oh, no..." Fives comments quietly.

The Dark Troopers then turned to face the three men, as if they somehow sensed their life signatures flaming in the area. They raised their giant weapons and aimed for the boxes that Fives, Kix and Jesse were residing by. They appeared to be stuck in a sticky situation. Then suddenly...

Explosions rippled from behind another crate and the Dark Troopers attention got shifted to the noise and fire that had just started. Behind the flames, Hardcase stood, with a giant machine that had eight machine equipped Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannons on it.

"Hey Clankers, suck lasers!" Hardcase cursed at them and fired a barrage of blue shots at the machines, obliterating the.

Hardcase's face had a large grin and he started to move forward with the machine. The Imperials on the other side of the door saw fit to avoid the hyper Clone operating the machine and started to run off, afraid of what might happen if they dared to stay.

Hardcase let out a maniac's laugh and busted through the remains of the door, threatening to do a lot worse than just attacking the enemy.

Fives then jumped down off of the crate and watched as the mech like machine started to move out of the room, gaining the upper hand in this fight.

"I think Hardcase is going to be able to rest easily tonight." Jesse comments before he snickers.

"Uh, sir?" Kix questioned while his comment sounded more serious than Jesse's.

"I think we should do the right thing and follow him. Before he has too much fun and get's us all killed." Fives says before the three decided to follow the mech and give support to the hyperactive man... if needed.

* * *

**End of Trailer:**

**Sorry if all of you expected a new chapter, but I have been busy with another bit of work recently that has been favorability interesting to me. A different story I have been working on. It shouldn't be that long however until I continue the Clone Rebellion saga.**

**Until next time.**

**~SaintsOfAllSaints01**


End file.
